Speech Recognition (ASR) systems are used to control devices. For the most part, ASR systems work well and allow a user to navigate and control a system with a high degree of accuracy.
However there are a number of occasions when a high degree of accuracy is not enough and only 100% accuracy is acceptable. Alternatively there may be occasions where we absolutely cannot let the ASR trigger accidentally due to noise or have it misinterpreting spoken conversation as real commands.